Steambot Barracks
The Steambot Barracks is a room on SkyTown, Elysia. It appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The room is a hibernation chamber for one of the Steamlords of SkyTown, and it also houses several of its dormant Steambot drones as well. Description housing"'' http://kipcarbone.net/artwork/556150_Metroid_Prime_III_Corruption.html - from Kip Carbone.net]] The room is a medium-sized chamber with two levels. There are six Elysian recharge chambers around the ground floor of the room, where Steambots reside during regeneration cycles. If an intruder presence is detected, the room will be sealed and the Steambots will be deployed from these units to attack. A large metal containment device is present in the centre of the room. The Steamlord is present within, and will also be awoken in the event of enemy intrusion. The containment device will retract into the floor, and a small pod will be launched into the air, from which the Steamlord will be released. Notably this pod is similar to an Elysian satellite, and will continue its ascent after the Steamlord has left it. Before the Steamlord emerges, noises can be heard from inside it. It is likely that the Steamlord made these noises, although the chamber itself might have been the source. Near the top of the room is an elevator which will descend into a mid way point in the room. Here, a small hatch can be entered that leads into a maintenence tunnel network, where two small pistons are present. These appear to be for the purpose of energy generation, but one is malfunctioning. This network eventually leads out into the ground floor through an opening in an empty Elysian Recharge Chamber. However, to the right of the elevator is a hatch that will lead onto a ledge. From here, one can jump down into the main section of the room where the Steambots are present. This hatch, however, can only be opened from the ledge-side via interaction with a small terminal. The exit to this room can be sealed off, by use of a pressurised gas system, which when activated will release two metal gates to slam shut to block the door. This gas system is regulated in safety release valves in each of the six Recharge Chambers. Destroying the valves will release the pressure to the gates, and they will retract. These valves are resilient to Beam attack, but can be ruptured by a strong kinetic force. .http://kipcarbone.net/artwork/556178_Metroid_Prime_III_Corruption.html ]] Finally, a circular kinetic energy converter is present in the far wall of the ground floor. This panel has a small opening, which allows the insertion of a metallic sphere. If the sphere collects enough speed inside the panel, this will allow the kinetic energy to be converted into electrical energy. This will raise a small metal device from the centre of the room, which will then expand to create a makeshift Half-pipe. This Half-pipe can be ascended to reach a ledge to connect the ground floor to the midway point of the room. Role Samus arrives in this room during her exploration of SkyTown. Samus enters at the top of the room, and after activating a Hand Scanner, she takes the lift down to the mid-way point. Here, she enters the tunnels in her Morph Ball. Inside there are multiple obstructions, although Samus can destroy these with her Bombs. Two pistons block the upper shaft, but will cycle between pumping up and down, supposedly for energy production. ] One of these is malfunctioning, however, and remains locked out of the way. Samus emerges from the tunnels through a hole in the top of an inactive Recharge Chamber. Samus attempts to leave the room from here, but is denied authorisation and locked out. Samus swings around to see the Steamlord and five Steambots awaken from cryostasis. Samus engages them, and is successful in destroying the Steamlord, which severs his link with the remaining Steambots. Samus then uses her Grapple Lasso to breach the release valves that hold the gates in place over the exit door. Samus then leaves the room. Samus later returns here after acquiring the Boost Ball. Samus now uses the kinetic energy generator at the back of the room. She enters using her Morph Ball, and continuosly Boosts around inside to generate enough electricity. After anough energy has been accumulated, a small pole is raised from the centre of the room. This pole quickly expands into a Half-pipe formation, which Samus uses to reach a ledge at the mid-way section of the room. Samus then uses her Arm Cannon to remove a Combination Lock blocking access to the elevator, thus reconnecting the two parts of the room. Connecting rooms *Barracks Access (via Blue Door) *Barracks Lift (via Blue Door) Inhabitants First time only *Steamlord *5 Steambots Items ;Missile Expansion : Samus must be in possession of the Spider Ball for this upgrade. The Expansion lies at the top of a Spider Ball Track inside the tunnel portion of the room. ;Energy Tank : Left behind by the Steamlord after its defeat. Scans ;Containment doors :"Containment doors sealed. Faint mechanical sounds can be heard coming from within." ;Elysian recharge chambers :"Elysian recharge chambers are used to house and energize Steambots low on power." ;Kinetic Lock :"Vertical traversal unit requires a kinetic charge to activate. Unit is currently offline." ;Kinetic Lock (used) :"Vertical traversal unit has been activated and is now permanently offline." ;Metallic piping system :"Metallic piping system can provide pressure to keep nearby security bars locked shut." ;Safety release valves :"Safety release valve. Destroy all valves to release nearby security bars." ;Gears (elevator side) :"Gears locked shut. Unable to open from this side. Find an alternate route." ;Gears (opposite side) :"Gears locked shut. Engage manual override to move to release position." ;Gears (unlocked) :"Gears now released. Manual controls inactive. Locked into new position." ;Control terminal :"Control terminal operates nearby gears. Interact with this terminal to rotate the gears." ;Control terminal (used) :"Terminal has already been used and is permanently offline. Nearby gears are now open." ;Security bars :"Security bars engaged. Scans indicate high amounts of pressure holding them in place." Trivia *The sounds emerging from the main pod resemble those made by the Decepticons from the Transformers films. Gallery File:Barracks_Lift.png|The elevator File:Steambot_Barracks_Sealed.png|Samus is sealed in the room. File:Steambot_Barracks_Steamlord_awakes_2.png|Steamlord emerges File:Steambot_Barracks_Steamlord_Challenges.png|The Steamlord challenges Samus. File:Steambot_Scan.png|Steambot Scan File:Steambot_Battle.jpg|Samus battles the Steambots. File:Steambot_Barracks_Kip_Carbone_render_lower_floor_Half_pipe.png|The Half-pipe structure assembles itself. File:Steambot_Barracks_Kip_Carbone_render_lower_floor_Half_pipe_expands.png|The Half-pipe structure expands. File:Boost Ball MP3.jpg|Samus uses the Half-pipe. ru:Бараки Пароботов Category:Rooms Category:SkyTown Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Kip Carbone Category:Boss Rooms Category:Steambots